It is generally accepted that the better prepared a sports team is, the more successful they will be at the game. While many factors affect a team's preparedness, the training equipment available to a team has traditionally been considered critical. Consequently, training equipment has continued to evolve, as players and teams attempt to gain a competitive advantage over opponents. This evolution has resulted in a closer approximation of “game-like” conditions for the athletes during practices. Simulating game-like conditions has allowed the players to finely tune their skills in ways that directly translate into increased “on-field” performance. In sports where the blocking of another player is permitted, such as in football, the training of an athlete in how to physically block an opponent is highly desirable.
Football has traditionally relied on a variety of training equipment for simulating game-like conditions. In football, it is a common belief that to control a football game, a team must control the line of scrimmage. In accordance with this premise, if the team on offense controls the line of scrimmage, i.e., effectively blocks, its quarterback is given ample time to throw the football to a receiver or, alternatively, a running-back is given ample room to maneuver and gain yardage before being tackled by opponents. On defense, controlling the line of scrimmage results in pressure being applied to the quarterback or a running-back before significant yardage, if any at all, can be gained by the offense.
To develop strength and simulate game-like blocking conditions, a number of weight sleds are commercially available. Examples of such devices include the Sled Dog product, commercially available from MF Athletic Company, Cranston R.I.; the Sprinter's Sled commercially available from SpeedCity, Jackson Miss.; and the Speed Sled, Power Sled and Handle Power Sled, commercially available Power Systems, Knoxville, Tenn. These devices typically include a pair of separate runners attached to a frame or platform that is capable of supporting weight. The device is then weighted and either pulled or pushed to develop strength in handling the resistance presented by the weighted sled. In a blocking simulation exercises the sled is manually pushed to simulate the weight of an opponent. It is common for an opponent, initially in a crouched position, to rise up vertically from the crouch position while simultaneously providing forward momentum which must be resisted. Accordingly, in order to realistically simulate the weight of an opponent at the line of scrimmage, the surface against which the trainee's force is applied should be neither too low or too high relative to the ground, otherwise the combined weight of the sled and the resistance between the sled and the ground will not accurately simulate an opponent's resistance to the trainee's thrust. Some manufacturers have attempted to attach a removable handle that extends obliquely from the sled. Unfortunately, the length of the handle causes the force application surface to be displaced too far from the center of gravity of the sled, thereby resulting in a simulation of an opponent's resistance that is more like pushing a heavy lawn mower rather than throwing a block. In addition, over exertion of force by a trainee to an under weighted sled having separate runners may result in one or both runner ends digging into the ground and either presenting unrealistic resistance as well as possibly tipping the sled. As such, many of the weight sled products commercially available do not accurately mimic the momentum and resistance presented by an opposing player during the process of throwing a block.
Accordingly, a need exists for a training device that provides a trainee with a blocking target having a resistance application surface at the proper vertical height relative to the ground.
Another need exists for a training device that provides a trainee with a blocking target having a resistance application surface that may be applied at multiple continuous vertical heights relative to the ground.
Yet another need exists for a training device that provides a trainee with a blocking target having a resistance application surface that is close to the center of gravity of the weight carried by the device regardless of the vertical height, relative to the ground, at which the trainee applies force.
Still a further need exists for a training device that does not have exposed runner ends.